Signed in Blood
by Fallen Warrior Angel
Summary: He remembered every detail, every minute detail Sonja was not Viktor's only daughter, and although one betrayed him, the other stayed loyal, but loyalty has its faults. Tanis X OC
1. His Dark Angel

**AN: I own none of the rights to _Underworld: Rise of the Lycans _or _Underworld: Evolution_, but I do own the rights to my created characters. This is my first _Underworld_fanfic, support much appreciated!!**

It was late, the fortress' deep caverns were quiet save for the cold air whistling through the mountain walls. It was a time of night that calmed him, allowed him to get out of the cramped room filled with parchment and scrolls; although he did like it there, it was where he felt safe, where his mind could wander...he longed for something else. A loud howl pierced his highly-tuned ears, one of those ghastly beasts on the other side of the Wall must've been out for a moonlight prowl.

"Tannis."

The historian turned sharply, the voice of his leader startling him, "My Lord, I did not hear you approach. Forgive me."

Viktor waved his hand, "No need. I was wondering, in your meanders through the fortress this evening, if you have seen my daughter?"

Tannis's green eyes met the piercing ice blue of Viktor's, "Um, Sonja my Lord is."

"_Not_ Sonja."

Ah, Tannis sighed inwardly to himself, "Cheriz has gone out with the Death Dealers, they are doing a quick patrol outside the Wall."

A loud yell alerted them both that it was not going to be a pleasant patrol, for soon the quiet night air was filled with snarls and barks of wild lycans, chasing after the retreating Death Dealers. Tannis could spot the daughter of Viktor from several miles away, for he had watched her every waking step for decades, and then, quite recently, hid within the shadows in the early hours of the morning just to be with her. He had done everything in his power to hide this from Viktor, never writing about any of it although he desperately wanted to, but the vivid images in his mind kept his hands at ease.

Viktor ran down the stone steps towards the gate, Tannis fast behind as one by one the Death Dealers rode through, all save for Cheriz, who jumped off her horse in order to fight off the lycans. Tannis could not help but hold his breath, she was always doing things like this without thinking, she knew how much it worried him. As she bolted for the gate, the wounded lycan limped after her, just missing her foot with its jaw as the gate slammed shut.

"Cheriz!" Viktor hollared, his voice filling every cavern in the fortress.

The Death Dealer stood, removing her helmet to allow her long, ivory blonde hair to fall freely, stopping at the small of her back; ice blue eyes peered at him, "Father."

The ruler stopped in front of her, "I allow you to go out there as a Death Dealer because I know you can handle it, but why do you always persist these insane actions!"

Her head cocked to the side in confusion, "By what do you mean insane actions, father?"

"Dismounting your horse and facing that lycan head-on was the most unwise thing you could have done!"

She nodded, "I apologize father, I shan't do it again," striding past both her father and Tannis, Cheriz headed into the shadows.

This was usually when he would depart after her, but first he had to make sure that Viktor no longer needed his services, "My Lord, shall you be needing anything else from me? If not I do have some records I need to finish."

"Go on, Tannis, if I need you I'll find you," the Elder vampire waved his hand yet again, allowing Tannis to bow out and persue Cheriz.

* * *

Cheriz removed her armor, braiding her hair back to stay out of her face. Sonja had told her earlier that she would be gone by her return so she shouldn't wait for her, and Cheriz wasn't going to. Walking to her bureau she removed the dark, almost black, purple dress, sliding it over her head and fixing the boddess so it framed her breasts nicely. She hadn't been able to see him for almost three weeks, felt like three decades to her; she remembered when he used to watch her from a distance, and that one fateful evening in his office, the mess of parchment and scrolls that had been on the floor afterward. The vampire smiled softly, draping the small chain around her neck that he'd given her: Andreas. Even his name made her entire body warm.

The door had been left unlocked, so it was no surprise to her when she felt arms slip around her waist and warm breath by her ear, "You know I hate when you pull your hair back."

Cheriz closed her eyes and smiled, her pearl-white fangs glistening in the dim light of the moon, "Mmmh, is that all you came here to tell me after three weeks of your absence?" she turned to him, placing her hands on his chest, "Where've you been? I missed you."

Tannis smiled, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Now my dear, you know I wouldn't do such a thing if I didn't have a reason."

"And what was your reason?"

"Mmh, your father," the historian nuzzled his lips against the flesh of her neck, his long, slender hands gliding over her waist to grasp her hips, "I do love this dress on you, but I prefer you more _au natural_."

The princess gasped as he bit playfully against her neck, long fingers hooking into her hips, "Andreas...the door."

"I locked it when I came in, darling," he assured her as his hands began to pull the fabric back up over her head, allowing him a perfect view of her porcelain form, "you become more and more beautiful every time I see you."

Arctic blue locked with jade green, her fingers dancing along the collar of his robes, "Kiss me."

Her comand made him smile as he took her face in his hands and complied, immediately plunging his tongue within her mouth, eliciting a moan of delight. Cheriz's hands began to unbutton his ornate robes, their lips never breaking apart. She stopped, pressing her fingers to his lips, "Did you hear something?"

Tannis shook his head, taking her fingers in his mouth, "I heard nothing," he let his robes fall to the floor, picking her up gently and setting her on the bed, "where were we?"

Cheriz sighed, "When are you ever going to be a bit more rough with me darling?"

The historian's eyebrows arched in amusement, "You want me to be rough with you? Like I was in my office the first day I had you?"

Her smile made his heart beat faster, "Exactly."

"Well then, let's give this a try," he pulled her onto the stone floor, tearing off his breeches and lying on top of her, pinning her arms above her head, leaving her helpless.

"Andreas," she moaned, his mouth encasing one of her pale breasts, his fingers sliding between her wet folds.

"Mm is this what you want, princess?" he teased, biting down on her nipple ever-so slightly, causing her to jump into his rock-hard body.

"Oh, yesss," she wrapped her legs around his torso, allowing him to penetrate her fully, "Ah!"

Tannis thrust hard, bracing one arm against the side of her bed, holding her hips up with the other, "Mmh, mmhh."

Cheriz captured his pursed lips with hers, allowing him to moan deep within her throat, and also giving her the opportunity to turn the tables; she flipped them both over, allowing her to straddle his waist, still sexually connected she leaned down, pressing her lips to his chest, "What do you want, Andreas, hmm?"

He fisted his hands in her long hair, having taken it out of its braid, "Ride me."

She grinned seductively, flashing her fangs at him as she began rocking her hips back and forth, leaving him to do little but match her pace.

Tannis watched as she tossed her head back, moaning and gasping with delight, oh how he loved to see her like this. He reached his hands up to massage her breasts, tweaking her nipples caused her to yell even louder, but not so loud as to alert anyone.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh, yes! Oh, YES!" she groaned, her nails raking down his chest.

"Oh, oh, Lord," the historian's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt her inner walls clenching down on him tightly, gripping her hips to make her go faster.

The princess bent her head forward to meet his lips in a rushed kiss as she felt her entire body go numb with pleasure, screaming into her lover's mouth as she came.

The dim glow of firelight filled the bedroom chambers, both Cheriz and Tannis now entwined together in her bed.

"What do you think my father would say, hmm? If he knew you were sharing my bed?" Cheriz asked, lightly tracing patterns on his marble chest.

Tannis sighed, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger, "I honestly don't know, why do you wish me to stop sharing your bed?" he joked.

She grinned, looking up at him, "Never," his crooked smile reminded her of why she fell in love with him, "do you love me, Andreas?"

He chuckled, kissing her gently, "My dear, I don't love anything as much as I love you. I adore you."

"Then say you'd marry me," she favored, her cold eyes gazed at him solemnly.

The vampire beamed lovingly, "Cheriz, darling, love of my life, if your father were to allow me to marry you, I'd do it without a second thought."

"He wants me to marry, but of course he wants me to marry someone from the Council," the young princess sighed, curling closer to her lover.

"I'm somewhat a part of the Council," he stated, causing her to smile.

"I know you are, darling, but he means a Council member, one of the Twelve."

"If he's promised you to Dromeida then I'll have to pitch myself off of the highest cliff," he chuckled, tickling her sides.

She laughed, "If my father promised me to a woman I think I'll join you on that cliff, love," he stopped, pushing her hair away from her face as she continued, "you know I'd do anything for you, Andreas Tannis. I'd die for you."

"Love, don't say that, because you're not going to die any time soon," he cupped her face in his hands and held her close, "come, we need some sleep before the moon rises once more."

Cheriz closed her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep, curled close in his arms as the sun rose, another day passing before night would fall and they would wake, and the Council would meet yet again for another pointless deliberation.

* * *

Lucian awoke with a start, his back cold against the stone ground, body stark naked to the rising moon, yet a smile on his face broader than the horizon.

"My love, you should be heading back. Your sister will be worried."

Sonja looked up at him, her pale white body clashing against his tanned torso, "Mmm, I should," she pressed her lips to his, "I love you."

The lycan watched his vampire lover dress, before helping her to get back into the fortress unnoticed.

* * *

Tannis awoke with a start, he'd been having this nightmare for some time now, and all he could focus on were those screams: high-pitched screams of a woman. There was nothing to be seen, only voices, one Viktor's, one his own, yelling loudly at his lordship, and the other was inaudible save for those screams. Small beads of cold sweat covered his back as he felt motion next to him, causing his eyes to flash down at his lover, still asleep beside him, her face calm and peaceful framed with white gold hair, almost like a dark angel. _His_ dark angel, the historian smiled to himself as he pushed that same stray strand of hair out of her face, pressing his warm lips to her forehead, "I love you." Tannis always had to get up earlier than she did, for it would not be good if Viktor or Sonja were to knock at the door and find the Coven Historian sharing a bed with the eldest princess.

Cheriz curled up against the warm pillow he'd been laying on, her arm draping tiredly onto the empty space of the bed as Tannis got dressed, smoothing his hair back so he looked moderately presentable for the Council meeting, finding a piece of parchment and writing instrument on Cheriz's desk. He knew she always kept the small anecdotes and couplets he wrote for her; she was the only person he would ever do such a thing for. Placing it on the pillow beside her and kissing the crown of her head one last time, he unlocked the door and slipped out, shutting it behind him, and stalked down the hallway to his office, where he would stay until he was summoned.


	2. Promised

Viktor sat on his throne, contemplating the fact that neither of his daughter's seemed to listen to him when it matters most, yet he knew that if ever there was a time that they needed to show up for Council, Cheriz would be by his side in an instant, whilst Sonja would disappear and cause the Council to think her irresponsible. And there was another thing buzzing around in his mind, whom his eldest daughter would marry; he knew it would have to be one of the Twelve, yet he could not put his finger on whom he thought was worthy for his daughter's hand. The large, stone doors opened wide to reveal the Council members, led by Cheriz, and Sonja nowhere in sight. He sighed, what was he going to do with that girl?

Tannis appeared a moment later, walking up to Viktor's left, Cheriz up to his right, the two of them facing the Council members, the Elder nodded his head, "Sit."

* * *

Cheriz sighed, opening her eyes to find, as expected, Tannis not beside her, but a piece of parchment with the usual couplet.

_In my darkest hour, when all hope seems to fade,_

_My dark angel rises from her daylight sleep and makes me whole once more._

She smiled, taking the parchment in her hand and getting out of bed, wrapping her robe around her as she placed the paper in a small box on her desk, where several other small pieces of parchment with the same, neatly scrolled handwriting, lay hidden from her father's prying eyes. After putting the new piece inside the box, she turned to her bureau and took out one of her more ornate dresses, being a member of the Council was tiresome, yet she wanted to make her father proud, and being the eldest of his two daughters she had to set an example. She knew that Sonja would not be there, so it was up to her to show the rest of the Council that the family of their ruler had _some_ morals when it came to politics. There was a knock on her door, "My lady? The Council members are waiting for you," the chambermaid's voice came through the door.

The princess sighed, putting her hair up and sliding on her shoes, "I'll be right there," she took one last look in the floor-length mirror; she didn't dress like this to impress her father, she dressed for Andreas and only him. Cheriz walked out of her chambers to come face-to-face with the annoying Councilman Coloman, whom she was praying her father hadn't chosen for her to marry.

"My lady," he grinned slyly, taking her hand.

"Coloman," she sneered, snatching her hand away, "this way," she led them through the labyrinth of halls until they reached the throne room, the doormen pushing the large stone doors open wide. Cheriz's eyes fell upon the Coven Historian appearing at Viktor's left, as she walked up to his right and turned to face the Council. Her father nodded his head, "Sit," the Council took their seats, Tannis went to sit at his desk, preparing to take notes on the meeting, leaving her to sit at her father's side.

Coloman stood, "As you are aware, my Lord, the lycans have been attacking the human villages more often lately, ever since Marcus began his sleep."

Viktor sighed, "I am aware of all this."

"Then you are aware, that they lose countless workers every day, and William's pestilence remains unchecked. The mortals grow distressed."

Her father chuckled sarcastically, "Humans upset? Tannis make a note of how much that grieves me."

The historian's jade eyes flashed at the ruler, as he smirked at the sarcastic remark.

"Their lost workers means our lost silver," the Councilman deadpanned.

"I've heard enough. Have I not increased our incomes tenfold since Marcus and Amelia took their sleep?"

"I suggest that we give them some form of protection. Whilst our Death Dealers roam the night, perhaps a group of _trained _lycans can roam the day?"

Cheriz's eyes grew wide, looking at her father's incredulous gaze, "Lycans outside the Walls, have you lost your minds?!"

A female Council member stood, "If we were to treat them to better rations, finer living quarters, perhaps they would follow one of their own, one that followed your orders."

Coloman smiled, "Your pet Lucian? The one who saved your daughter's life earlier yesterday? In fact, I'd like to hear her thoughts on this matter," he turned to Sonja's seat, which remained empty, "it seems she is needed elsewhere."

Cheriz stood, "I can give you my opinion on this, Coloman."

"I asked for your sister's opinion, my lady."

"And as you've stated quite clearly she is not here so allow me to indulge your question with an answer," she snapped; oh how she hated when they treated her like an inferior when it came to these meetings, but she always rose to the occasion and defeated them all. "If my father were to allow a group of lycans to become day patrol who knows what they could do. They are not to be trusted even though some are more respected than others. As to your question of Lucian, I stated before lycans cannot be trusted, and even though he is a blacksmith under my father's advisement, that does not mean that he is tame. He is still a filthy mongrel and aside from his duties is to be treated as such. Is that clear, Councilmen?"

The two members nodded their heads, "Of course, my lady," she'd won.

Viktor smiled at his daughter's persistence, "We will deal with the wolves, as we always have."

Throughout the rest of the meeting, Cheriz remained silent, keeping her eyes only on the historian at his desk, diligently taking every word a Council member said and writing it onto one of his many scrolls.

"...Cheriz? Cheriz," her father's voice broke into her thoughts, notifying her that the meeting was over, all of the members had left, yet Tannis was still writing.

Her ice blue eyes locked with her father's, "Father."

Viktor nodded, "I wish to talk to you about something," he turned to Tannis, "you can finish those in your office, Tannis."

Tannis looked at the two of them, a little confused, but nodded his head, "Yes my Lord," he collected his scrolls, bowing to the two of them as he left.

"What is it father that you wish to speak to me about?"

"I wish to talk to you about the prospect of you marrying."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Marry? Father."

"I have considered several Council members who have asked for your hand, but I would like you to give me someone you could see spending eternity with," his eyes looked at her intently, but she knew how serious he meant this.

"Um...I could see myself spending a, considerably sufficient life...with Tannis."

Viktor's face went into shock, "Tannis? Wh-Why on Earth would you wish to marry Tannis?"

Cheriz had to think quick on her feet for an excuse other than she loved him, but luckily she was good at that sort of thing, "Well he's always been there, around Sonja and I, and he's a very decent man."

"Yet he's not a member of Council," her father stated.

"I know this father, but would you rather me marry someone I _know_I'll be unhappy with, or would you rather give me the chance of happiness. I'm sure in time I may grow to love Tannis as a husband rather a loyal historian. If you were to have me marry someone on the Council I know I'd be unhappy for the rest of my eternal life," she tried to hide the plea in her voice, but at the end she knew it slipped out.

He sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders, "My darling, I was hoping you'd name someone on the Council, making my choice a bit easier, but I'm afraid, I can only choose someone who has asked for your hand. I cannot force Tannis to marry you."

"What if you wouldn't have to?"

"Then I'd _consider_ him."

She bowed her head, "Yes, father."

Viktor smiled, kissing the crown of her head, "I know you will make the best of whatever choice I make for you, Cheriz."

His daughter said nothing else, but strode out of the throne room, heading down the winding halls towards Tannis's office, only to run into her sister.

"Sonja! Where were you?!"

* * *

Tannis had heard the entire conversation between father and daughter, if he asked Viktor for Cheriz's hand he'd _consider_ him. Consider; what a feeble word for absolutely not. He sighed, now turning back to the scroll he'd been finishing, the room illuminated by dim candlelight allowed shadows to dance around on the walls. He'd heard the Council members ask for the eldest princess's hand in marriage, even Coloman had done so, but he couldn't see Viktor consenting to Cheriz marrying any of them. Then he'd heard Cheriz's offer to marry Tannis, how in time she may come to love him as a husband, which he knew was just a cover for her father. What she'd said made him smile, then Viktor's remark, _I cannot force Tannis to marry you_, he wouldn't have to force the historian into anything, he'd marry the princess in a split second if he could. The scroll in his hands now held no interest to Tannis, he rolled it back up and left it on his desk, removing himself from his own office and heading down the halls towards Cheriz's room, when he heard the most dreadful conversation his ears could overhear.

* * *

Sonja sighed, facing her sister, "I went out for a ride?"

"And missed Council yet again! Father is getting impatient, Sonja as am I."

"What do you have to be impatient with?"

"I don't know where you go! I am your sister!"

"And that means you have to know where I am every minute of the night?"

"Sonja, please don't make me argue with you," the eldest sister sighed, putting her hand on Sonja's arm, "where were you? Truly?"

The young vampire looked at her sister, "I was out. I told you."

Cheriz did not let her sister pass, "If I find out you're lying to me, _baby_ sister, I promise you father will be the first to find out."

"Find out what?" the two sisters turned in shock to face their father, who was walking down the halls with Coloman.

Cheriz sighed, "I was asking Sonja as to her whereabouts during the Council meeting. I told her if I find out she was lying then you'd be the first to know."

Viktor looked at his youngest daughter, "And where were you, Sonja?"

Unruly, brunette hair covered bright blue eyes, "I was out riding, father, and lost track of the time. I apologize, it won't happen again," she stalked off down the hall and disappeared, Cheriz turning to do the same.

"Cheriz, do wait a moment," her father ordered.

The eldest sighed, turning to her father and the Councilman, "Father?"

"I wanted to tell you the news, but I think I will let Coloman tell you."

The Councilman stepped forward, "I have watched you perform the dance of politics well beside your father, Cheriz, and it has intrigued me. No doubt your father has told you he has been considering Council members for your marriage."

Cheriz was confused, "Yes, he has."

"Well...your father has granted me with the wonderful privilage, of promising you to me, when the full moon rises."

The princess's face fell into one of shock, her eyes looking longingly at her father, "Father. Tell me this isn't true."

Viktor sighed, "You will marry Coloman in five days time, and you will do so because I have said so."

Coloman extended his hand to her, "My darling, do not fret. I shall make you the happiest vampire in this Coven."

Cheriz shook her head fervently, pushing the Councilman's hand away and running down the hall, away from her father's calling voice, "Cheriz! Cheriz get back here this instant!"

She slammed her chamber doors shut and locked them, collapsing against the woodwork in hysteria; how could her father do this to her? How could he promise her to Coloman of all people? Why couldn't he see her happy and take her suggestion of Tannis? Why not listen to her for once and allow her to marry someone she truly loved? Yet, her father did not know that. Her father did not know that Cheriz loved the Coven Historian...but no: she would _never_ love Coloman, she'd kill him if she had to. There was a rustle in the corner of her room, within the shadows, her head snapped up, "Who's there?"

* * *

Tannis felt his heart break within his chest when he heard what that wretched Councilman had stated: Viktor had promised Cheriz to Coloman, it couldn't be true. He fell back against the hallway wall, gasping in shock and sorrow. No, he wouldn't allow it to be, Cheriz had made a promise to him, that they'd be together for eternity. He strode down the hall to her chambers, hiding within the shadows until he heard her fast footsteps approaching. His jade eyes watched as she slammed the doors shut and locked them, then as she collapsed against them hysterically crying; the sight killed him. He stepped forward once, her head snapping up, "Who's there?"

Tannis revealed himself, arms at his sides in defeat.

Cheriz ran to him, throwing her arms around him, "Oh, Andreas! What are we going to do?" she sobbed into his arms, he said nothing but held her close as tight as he could, "Andreas speak to me."

He sighed, pressing his face against her silk hair, "I won't let this be. I won't lose you."

She sighed, looking up at him, "We have to tell my father. We have to tell him."

Tannis took her face in his hands, wiping away the tears, "Sssh, sssh, sssh, my love calm yourself. We shall, I promise you we shall."

Her slender hands cupped his face, arctic blue eyes filled with tears stared at him, "Can you love me even though I've been promised to another?"

"Cheriz."

"Answer me."

"Why would you ask me that?! You know I love you!"

"Could you love me if I were to marry Coloman?"

Tannis dropped his hands in shock, "W-What are you saying?"

The princess sighed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "I have to keep my loyalty to my father, as do you. If we were to tell him about this he'd kill you without a second thought! I'd rather marry someone else and see you alive than confront my father and watch you die!"

He shook his head, "No, don't say things like that! You can't mean that!"

She faced him, "Andreas don't you understand?! We can't tell my father he'll kill you!"

"I don't care!"

"I DO!" she yelled, slamming her fist against the stone wall, making a hole. She sighed, her hand still pristine as ever, dust and small rock fragments littered the floor beside her, "I will not watch you die. If you pursue this and confront my father, and he decides to kill you, do not expect me to watch."

Tannis took her in his arms, forcing her to look at him, "I know how you can get out of this, I know information that will have your father indebted to you."

Cheriz looked at him, "What could you possibly know that would do that?"

"What Sonja has truly been up to during these disappearances."

The princess's attention was at full alert, "What has she been doing?"

"Your sister, has been consorting...with a lycan."

Cheriz's ice blue eyes turned brighter with anger, "What?"

"Lucian to be exact. You don't believe me, darling?" he extended his pale wrist.

She looked at her lover, of course she believed everything he said, but this she had to prove. Taking his wrist in her hand she bit down, allowing the blood to flow and memories to flash through her mind: what she saw made her entire body shake with fury. Cheriz released her mouth from Tannis's wrist, facing him with blood-stained lips and anger-filled eyes, "How could she do such a thing?"

Tannis smiled, "That is not important, the important thing is that your father will allow you to do anything you want after that."

Cheriz smiled with him, "How I love you."

He pulled her to his chest and smashed his lips against hers, tasting his own blood on her lips as he pulled her dress off, unclasping his robes and letting them fall to the floor. Cheriz sighed into her lover's mouth, feeling her bare back press up against the stone wall, tangling her fingers within his brown hair. She sighed, her lips against his ear, "Make love to me."

Tannis kicked off his boots, and pulling his breeches down to step out of them he pressed his lips to hers once more, his arms wrapping around her, one around her back the other held onto her thigh, keeping her supported against the wall as he plunged into her. The princess gripped his smooth shoulders tightly, gasping against his kiss-swollen lips as she felt him push deeper and deeper inside her. The historian moaned, latching his mouth onto her collarbone, sucking and nipping as he trailed fire-hot kisses down to her chest, taking each supple breast in his mouth in turn and suckling them.

"Oh," Cheriz moaned, clawing at his back as she felt him press her higher up against the wall, allowing him to thrust harder. His strong, soft hands held onto her lovingly, his mouth connected with hers once more.

The two lovers were so engrossed in their sexual passion, that they did not notice the prying eyes in the doorway of Cheriz's chambers, prying eyes that would tell their secret.


	3. Betrayal

**AN: This is Chapter 3 of my story. Hope you're all enjoying it so far. Reviews are much appreciated.**

Sonja had been walking down the hall towards her own room, when she heard something coming from her sister's. It sounded like arguing, but with whom her sister was arguing with was unknown to the younger sister. Then, quite suddenly, the arguing had ceased, and something else was replacing it: gasping, moaning, cries of pure passion. Sonja knew that her father had promised Cheriz to Coloman, but her eldest sister hated the Councilman with every fiber of her being, so it was a shock to her that she would be hearing such a thing: until she tried the door, and what she saw shocked her. There was her sister, engrossed in fiery passion...with Tannis. Tannis of all people! Sonja could not believe her eyes; the sounds the two of them were making, it was as if...as if she were watching in on a lovemaking session of her own with Lucian. Her sister truly loved the Coven Historian, yet her sister had remained loyal to their father until now. The younger sister grinned inwardly, how father would love to hear that his prodigal daughter was consorting with Tannis, her father's right hand. Sonja shut the door quietly and rushed off to the throne room.

* * *

Cheriz sighed, resting her head against Tannis's chest as they lay in front of the fire, her lover's arms around her tight, "What are we going to do?"

He pressed his lips to her hair, "We'll think of something, my darling."

"I marry Coloman in four days time, I won't be able to stand it if I have to face every waking evening by his side."

"I know. I know," he closed his eyes, trying to block out the images that were forming in his mind.

The princess looked up at him, taking note of the frightened look on his face, "My love," his jade eyes flashed open, "you're shaking."

Tannis sighed, "I'm sorry, love."

"No don't be sorry, what's wrong?"

"I just-I can't get these images out of my head."

Cheriz sat up, wrapping one of the many blankets he'd draped over them around her torsoo, "What images?"

He rubbed his hand over his face, "Images of that vile Councilman hanging all over you like some sort of parasite."

She chuckled softly, "Now my dear, you shouldn't have given him a compliment by calling him a parasite."

The historian smiled, pressing his lips to hers, "I love you. You have no idea how much I love you, Cheriz."

The female vampire nodded, "I know how much you love me, but it's not as much as I love you."

His eyebrows arched in feigned surprise, "Oh, really? Well," he crawled over to rest his body on top of hers, eliciting a laugh from his lover, "I think I'll have to prove it, don't you?"

Cheriz laughed still, "You already have, my love," she took his hand and rested it upon her abdomen, watching as his mouth stretched into a large grin.

"Cheriz."

She smiled, "Surprise."

He laughed, hugging her close, "Oh, this is wonderful!"

Her smile quickly faded, reality slamming her mind like a two ton boulder, "My father's going to be furious."

Tannis sighed, "We-We'll figure out how to tell him somehow."

"How, Andreas? I'm due to marry Coloman and if they find out I'm pregnant. Oh, this is a disaster! They'll surely kill you!"

"Now listen to me. Your father hasn't made his mind definitively because I never got any orders to log an entry about it. He's still debating it."

Cheriz shook her head, "Why would he tell me that I am to marry the Councilman if he did not mean it?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out," he stood and gathered his clothing, his lover watching as he redressed himself, "I'll let you know as soon as I find out, darling I promise."

The princess stood and stopped him, fastening the last clasp of his robes for him, "Do calm down you look like a nervous wreck."

The historian chuckled, "Sorry."

She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, "Andreas Tannis, what am I going to do if I can't have you?"

"Well you can start by kissing me," he teased, capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

"Tannis!" Viktor's voice boomed through the main hall, alerting the historian that he was coming.

"My Lord," he bowed his head.

"You wished to speak with me?" the Elder's eyes stared right through him, as if he knew what Tannis was thinking.

"I, I was wondering if you wanted me to make a record of your daughter's planned wedding to Coloman?"

Viktor cocked his head to the side, "How do you know of that, Tannis?"

The historian froze: he wasn't supposed to know? "Uh, C-Cheriz asked me if you'd told me to take note of it and I hadn't, so I was wondering."

"No I do not want you to make a record of it, Tannis, because it is not finalized. She has not consented to it."

"Do you think she is happy with your choice, my Lord?"

"Why, Tannis do you care?"

"Because my Lord, I was thinking, if you hadn't made a final decision...you would consider the prospect of your daughter."

"What? Marrying you?"

Tannis sighed, "Yes, my Lord."

Viktor pondered for a moment, "Very well Tannis, I shall consider your proposal."

The historian bowed his head, but on the inside he was beaming, "Thank you, my Lord," he watched as the Elder stalked down the hall towards the throne room, then he heard another set of fast steps heading in the same direction, "Lady Sonja. Where are you headed?"

The young woman stopped to face him, "I know about you."

Tannis stood firm, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I know what you have been doing with my sister."

This did not phase him, "At least I am a vampire. You're consorting with a lycan, and I think that that news trumps yours, doesn't it?"

Sonja stared at him, shocked, "What do you want in exchange for keeping quiet?"

"Convince your father to accept my proposal to marry your sister, and I shan't tell him about your midnight meetings with Lucian."

The young princess nodded, "Very well. You better hold fast to that agreement, Tannis, or else my father will be the least of your worries."

"As long as you can guarantee that I am to marry your sister in four days time when the moon is full, you'll have nothing to worry about," he deadpanned, striding past her towards the courtyard, where Cheriz was practicing her fighting skills.

* * *

Sonja walked into the throne room, head held high and ready to hold her part of the bargain, "Father."

Viktor looked at her, "Sonja. What are you doing here, I thought you were out practicing with your sister?"

"It is about my sister that I have come. I hear that you have not finalized the marriage proposal between Coloman and Cheriz."

"This is true. Why, you think there is someone better for your sister?"

She looked him dead in the eye, "Tannis."

He leaned back in his throne, "And why do you think Tannis is an appropriate match for your sister?"

Sonja began to pace back and forth, something she knew her sister did when she was getting right to the point, "Well they have known each other for a long time, they have many things in common, and I think that you would rather see her happy and content with someone she knows well rather than a complete stranger that she only knows through the Council chamber."

Viktor smiled, "Is there any other reason?"

The princess thought for a moment; what would be a discrete way to alert her father that Cheriz and the Coven Historian were having an affair? "I...believe that the may have unannounced feelings for one another. Feelings that may become true if they marry."

"Really? And...where is Tannis now?"

"Last time I saw him he was heading towards the courtyard," Sonja watched as her father left the throne room, a triumphant smile on her face.

* * *

"I guess you can never practice too much now can you?" Tannis called to her from across the courtyard, rain pouring down on them.

Cheriz looked at him, sliding her swords into their sheaths at her hips, "No, I suppose not."

The historian smiled, "My lady will be pleased to hear, that I may have found a way to solidify the relationship."

The princess smiled, knowing he was only putting on this front in case anyone were around to hear, "And what might that be, Tannis?"

"Your sister, has agreed to help, in exchange for a little gratitude," he winked.

"Really? Well do tell Sonja I am much obliged to her."

"I already have, my lady," he said those two words, my lady, with such passion, that Cheriz almost felt as if he were making love to her with them.

"Cheriz!" Viktor shouted, his bright eyes boring down at the two of them in the courtyard.

She looked up at him through the pouring rain, "Yes, father?!"

"A word, both of you!"

The princess and historian shared a glance, then headed inside, soaked to the bone from rainfall. Viktor approached them both, "Is there something you wish to inform me about? Hm? Why your sister," he looked at his eldest daughter, "asked me to consider you," he looked at Tannis, "to marry her," back to Cheriz.

Cheriz sighed, "Father, I gave you my reason. I'm sure Sonja told you the same."

"Yes but you forgot to mention the part about your "unannounced feelings" for one another, I don't ever recall you stating that. Either of you."

Tannis sighed, "My Lord."

"Hold your tongue, Tannis!" the Elder snapped, "You have neither the right nor the authority to speak out of turn!" his hand was faster than light as it came in contact with the historian's face, sending Tannis to the ground in pain.

"Father, please!" Cheriz cried, kneeling down beside him before her father could do any more damage.

"Why, do you protect him!?"

"Because I love him!" she protested, tears filling her eyes.

* * *

Sonja was down in the main courtyard with Lucian, discussing with him hwat she had found out about Tannis.

"So he knows?" the lycan asked his vampire lover.

She nodded, "Yes, he'll keep quiet in exchange for my sister's hand in marriage."

"Cheriz? Why would he want to marry her?"

"Because they've been consorting with one another. Don't worry I told my father in the most descrete way what they were up to."

Lucian sighed, "Sonja, don't you think this may come back and hurt us?"

Sonja's face turned hard, "I just want father to know that his prodigal daughter isn't totally perfect."

"SONJA!"

The two turned sharply to see Cheriz approaching them, a fast stride to her feet and anger surrounding her.

* * *

Viktor could not believe his ears as he looked down at his daughter, kneeling beside Tannis, who lay on the ground clutching his face in pain, "You what?"

Cheriz sighed, fighting back the tears, "I love him. I always have loved him. I beg of you, please don't hurt him and please don't force me to marry Coloman. If you do my heart will surely break. I won't be happy, you know I won't."

Tannis looked at her, blood dripping down the side of his face from the cut Viktor had produced, "Cheriz," she looked at him, "don't."

Viktor looked down at him, "And what about you, Tannis? Do you love my daughter?"

Cheriz helped him to stand, holding his arm lightly as he spoke, "I do, my Lord."

The Elder did not speak, but merely snapped his fingers, two guards walking towards them and grabbing Tannis's arms.

The princess felt another guard take hold of her, "NO! NO, LET HIM GO!"

Tannis faught against the guard's hold, "AH! LET GO OF HER! CHERIZ!"

"TANNIS!"

Viktor did not move, "Bring him down to the dungeons."

"NO! CHERIZ!" Tannis still cried out in fury as they dragged him away.

The guard holding Cheriz let go, allowing her to face her father, "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't?!"

"I AM GOING TO HAVE HIS CHILD!" she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach.

Viktor saw in his daughter's eyes how much all of this meant to her, but he would not stand for a secret affair, "You will marry Coloman in four days time, and this _bastard_ of a child, will be born under his name."

Cheriz's heart broke in that instant, tears she fought back now flooded her cheeks, "I hate you."

Those three words froze Viktor in his tracks, merely watching in shock as she ran out of the hall to the main courtyard; she knew who had told her father, and she was going to pay, "SONJA!"

The two of them turned to face her, "Cheriz, what's wrong?"

The eldest grabbed her younger sister's hair and slammed her against the wall, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM!"

"Just wanted to show father that you're not as perfect as you make yourself out to be!" Sonja stated.

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU DID IT? JEALOUSY?! I AM PREGNANT WITH TANNIS'S CHILD WHO NOW HAS TO BE BORN UNDER COLOMAN'S NAME THANKS TO YOU!" Cheriz tossed her sister to the ground, unsheathing her sword to keep Lucian at bay, "STAND BACK MONGREL!"

Lucian glared at her, "Stop this."

"YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she backhanded him across the face, turning to her sister, "You will not get away with this, I assure you."

* * *

Tannis leaned against the wall, head in his shackled hands as the lycan beasts around him taunted and jeered.

"Fallen from his good graces have you, bloodsucker?"

There was a loud creak that alerted Tannis someone was coming: it was Cheriz.

The guard opened the cell door to allow her in, her arms immediately wrapping around him, lips crushed together, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried between chaste kisses.

Tannis sighed, wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs, "Don't be, darling. This isn't your fault."

She looked at her lover, his wrists shackled together like a prisoner, "Remove these shackles!" she called to one of the guards, who came in and unlocked the chains, "I'm going to tell my father about Sonja and Lucian, in exchange for your freedom and our marriage."

Jade eyes stared at her, "Will he accept the bargain?"

Cheriz smirked, "I'm sure of it. I may have not told him about us but at least you're a vampire and our child is pure."

Tannis was shocked, "Sonja's pregnant?"

The princess nodded, "With a monstrous half-breed."


	4. A Battle, A Loss, and A Prayer

Cheriz knew that her father had to be alone when she told him this, otherwise there would be no way on Earth that he would believe her. She had the images from her lover's blood within her mind, therefore within her blood. Sonja was no longer her sister, merely a rival vampire: an enemy. She would pay for the torture she put Tannis and her through, she would pay by feeling the same pain; Cheriz would never marry that disgusting Councilman.

"Father."

Viktor looked up from his trance, "Making preperations, my dear?"

Cheriz sighed, "I'm afraid I have some...horrifying news. It concerns Sonja."

"What is it?"

"You think that I am the only one with an affair? I am not; but at least my affair has been with one of my own species, of my own blood, and my future child is a pure-blooded vampire. Sonja, however, has betrayed us all far worse than you can imagine: she has consorted with a lycan, and is now as a result pregnant with it's child. A disgusting infection of pure vampire blood." The eldest princess could see in her father's eyes that he did not believe her, "See for yourself, father," she pulled her hair away from her neck, allowing him access to the knowledge she possessed.

His fangs sunk deep into her flesh, causing her to gasp as drop by drop he drank the images down, fury boiling within him, "Ahh!"

Cheriz turned to him, grasping her neck, "Father."

"What did you expect to gain by telling me this?!"

"Tannis's release, and I beg of you father please do not force me to marry Coloman!"

"It is a suitable punishment!"

"For what?! For loving a man without telling you?! At least I am in love with a vampire, father! Not a dog that is your slave and pet! Sonja is in love with Lucian! She is going to have a child with Lucian! He is a mongrel, I am having a child with Tannis! Please do not force me into a life of unhappiness! Did anyone force you to marry mother?!"

She knew she hit the right button when she mentioned her mother; no, no one had forced her father to marry anyone, he chose her mother. He was never intending to marry her until he found out she was pregnant with Cheriz, "Please, father. What would she say to you if she knew you were depriving your daughter of happiness? Reasonable happiness with someone of her own kind, not a lycan. I love Tannis, father, I am going to have a child with him, your grandchild."

The Elder looked at his daughter; she reminded him so much of her mother: innocent, beautiful, respected, loved. Yet he was not the only one that loved her, everyone in the Coven loved her, and now he finds out Tannis loves her, is going to be the father of her child. He knew that he had to punish her for this, but something told him not to let her suffer. Sonja was the daughter truly betraying him, a disgusting half-breed of a child with a lycan! "Very well, my child."

Cheriz could not believe her ears; he'd said yes?! "Thank you! Thank you, father, thank you!" she ran to him, throwing her arms around him, "Thank you!"

He smiled, "I cannot bear to see you unhappy, and you're right: your mother would not allow me to do such a thing to you."

She kissed his cheek, "I love you," and with that, she ran out of the throne room, back down to the dungeons, facing the two guards that stood in front of Tannis's cell, "Release him!"

Tannis looked at her in disbelief as the guards let him out of the cell, "What's going on?"

Cheriz grinned from ear to ear, "Is it too early for me to call you my husband?"

The historian wrapped her in his arms, "Oh, thank God! Oh, this is a miracle!"

She sighed, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Cheriz, you have no idea how happy I am."

"Do come sit, my love, you'll wear yourself out."

Tannis face his lover, a smile on his face, "Are you alright? Do feel alright?"

Cheiz smirked, turning to him as he sat down beside her, "Aside from being, undescribably happy that you and I are going to be together for a long time. I'm fine."

He nodded, placing his hand on her stomach, "And our child?"

She laughed as his fingers tickled her abdomen, "Porbably happier than I am! Tannis!"

The historian chuckled, "Tell me you love me and I'll stop."

"I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" she laughed, taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his, "Mmm, I love you so much," she fell back against the many pillows on her bed, allowing him to lie down beside her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you...both of you," he kissed the curve of her neck, smiling against her skin, "what did your father say when you told him of Sonja and the blacksmith?"

She smiled, smoothing his hair back, "He wanted to know what I was gaining by telling him."

"And what are you gaining, my love?" he looked up at her, his jade eyes glowing in the dim firelight.

"You," Cheriz captured his lips chastily, sliding off of the bed, "we have to go. Father is going to confront them any moment and it's not going to be pleasant."

Tannis watched as she changed, "I wish you wouldn't wear dresses like that."

Her eyes looked at him, confused, "Why?"

"Because every time I look at you it makes me forget what I was writing," he kissed the inside of her wrist.

She chuckled, tossing him his cape, "Well then don't look at me whilst at Council."

He laughed, "I can't help it, you're too beautiful to ignore...what do you think your father told Coloman?"

"Like I care," the princess scoffed, then grabbed her sword, "come on, we'll be late."

* * *

Viktor had despised every moment of confronting his youngest daughter, but he knew it had to be done; especially now that she was infected, a half-breed monstrosity germinating within her. Cheriz had been by his side, keeping him calm when he began his furious rages. The decision of her fate, was even harder for him to bear.

Coloman continued to thrash at her, getting her to confess what she'd done; yet all she had to say was that she loved him.

Him.

Lucian.

The Councilman faced the other Eleven, "The punishment for these crimes, is death. How say you?"

One by one they each voiced their opinion of 'Aye', until it came to Cheriz, who couldn't believe what she was about to do. She could either vote to protect her sister or condemn her to death. She looked at her father, who was waiting for her answer before he stated his, then at Tannis, who looked at her with the answer in his eyes: it had to be done.

Sonja looked at her, "Cheriz, please don't do this."

The two sisters looked at one another, the youngest in chains the eldest standing in Council, one begging the other arguing inside her mind about what should be done, "Father, if you could voice your decision?"

Viktor looked at her, "Cheriz it is not my turn."

"Please just tell us!" Cheriz practically screamed; she hated not knowing what to do.

The Elder looked at his youngest daughter with unwavering calmness.

"She's your daughter," Lucian stated, yet Viktor ignored him.

"Aye."

Sonja could not believe her ears, her father had just said she should die?! Her eyes immediately went to Cheriz, who was now the only person who hadn't voted, "Cheriz! Cheriz, please!"

Cheriz knew she had the power to overrule her father, it was a power given to her by him, although neither of them ever thought it would come to this.

"Cheriz," Viktor prodded.

Coloman looked at the eldest daughter, "Cheriz, you have the power to overrule us all if you so choose."

Her bright blue eyes looked at the historian once more: they were to be married, they were going to have a child, they were going to be happy. Yet in her sister's eyes she could see how much she loved the lycan, how happy they were together that they were going to have a child. Yes, she could've been where her sister now stood, because of her sister.

"...Aye."

* * *

Cheriz sat in the corner of the main room, the ship softly swaying with the waves. After Sonja had been condemned and killed, Lucian went into a rage, taking command of every lycan and werewolf he could find, overthrowing the castle, and forcing her father, Tannis, and herself, to sail away. The coffins of Marcus and Amelia were safe, as was her father's, who had gone to rest until he regained his strength. She had sustained some wounds, several of which would heal in a matter of days, others that would heal in a few weeks. She'd fought her way back into the castle, where many of the lycans roamed in search of more vampires to kill. She'd seen the ghastly sight of the Council members, brutally murdered, lying on the stone floor of the throne room. Blood and other such things everywhere. She had fought her way in the find Tannis, to protect him, and she found him in the main hall, hiding behind his shelves of scrolls, trying not to be found by the lycans that were searching for him. Cheriz remembered every little detail.

_The lycans growls filled the hall as they searched, their snouts sniffing high and low for him. She watched as they looked around, finally catching a scent over by the scroll shelves. The Death Dealer jumped out from behind the wall, screaming to get their attention. Slicing, stabbing, cutting, killing, she sent each of the lycans to the ground in a pool of blood._

_"TANNIS! TANNIS!" she cried, trying to get him to answer her._

_"CHERIZ!" he came out from behind the shelves, running to her, "Thank God!"_

_She threw her arms around him, "I thought they'd found you sooner!"_

_"No, no I'm fine. I thought you were out there," he sighed, kissing her neck._

_"I came looking for you."_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Fine."_

_"And the baby?"_

_"Fine. Now we have to get the Elder's onto the ship now!"_

She now watched as he left the room every hour to transfer blood to her father, how weak he seemed after every transfer, "Tannis I'll go," she finally said, stopping him from getting up.

He shook his head weakly, "N-No, you need your blood for the baby."

"And I need you well, now stop this," she made him sit, going up on deck to fetch a crew member, who followed her down to the coffin, and in one swift movement, his blood trickled into the feeder that was in her father's coffin.

* * *

After many hours, her father finally awoke, coming out of his restoration ready to take charge of what he'd lost.

"Tannis I need you to," Viktor came into the quarters to find his historian in bed, sickly pale and breathing lightly, "Tannis."

Cheriz appeared, rushing over to the man with a large bowl, red liquid sloshing softly inside, "Drink my love."

The historian lifted his head minutely, allowing her to pour the liquid into his mouth, small driblets ran out of the corners of his mouth, but the sickened pallor faded as he drank.

The princess smiled, wiping away the small line of blood on the corner of his mouth, "Rest," she watched as he fell asleep.

Viktor stood silently, waiting for his daughter to finish tending to her fiance, then when she stood, she turned to him, "Good to see you are well, father."

The Elder nodded, "What is wrong with Tannis?"

Cheriz sighed, "He lost too much blood."

"In the battle?" he questioned.

She shook her head, "No, he gave you his own blood to help restore your health. That is how loyal he is to you. I can assure you Coloman would never have done such a thing."

Viktor nodded, "That is why you are marrying Tannis and not Coloman."

"And that is why I never want to speak of the past ever again. Tannis and I are starting a family, and when we arrive wherever we do, we will need to find more people willing to become your followers."

"Who else survived?"

"No one, father. Just you, Tannis, and myself."

The historian coughed, "My, my lord, we are...we are sailing for."

"Tannis you need your rest, I shall find out where we are headed from the captain," Viktor stated flatly, Cheriz noted the small hint of concern in his tone, and smiled: he was actually starting to care. He turned to his daughter again, "The key to William's prison?"

Cheriz sighed, "Lucian has it. I tried getting it back father, but," he stopped her, reaching his hand for her shoulder and pulling the cloth aside to reveal a large gash created by the claws of a lycan.

"You need medical attention, my dear," he told her.

"I'll be fine, father."

"Mate!"

A young crew member came down, fear on his face, "Ye-Yes my lord?"

"Fetch the doctor."

"Yes my lord."

"Father, I'm fine," she pulled her shirt back over the scratch, "I don't need a doctor," Cheriz sighed as she went to sit beside Tannis.

"My dear, don't be stubborn," Viktor's plea cooed softly in her ears.

"I'm not being stubborn it's a fact."

Tannis turned to her, "Cheriz, don't argue."

She faced him, "Sssh, you need rest. Go back to sleep."

* * *

"_How DARE you record false informations about me! About this coven!_"

"_My lord I did no such thing!_"

"_FATHER PLEASE!_ _PLEASE STOP THIS!_"

"_HOLD YOUR TONGUE!_"

"_My lord, I beg you, please see reason._"

"_What do you think my dear?_"

"_Exile, for the rest of eternity._"

"_FATHER NO! PLEASE NO!_"

Tannis woke with a harsh start; he could not believe what he was seeing. Viktor was going to have him exiled, but by who? This was a voice that he did not recognize. He sighed, turning to see his future wife asleep in a chair beside him, her shoulder bandaged. Sitting up with little strain, he placed his hand on her stomach, only to have shock and horror wash over him: he felt no heartbeat.

"Cheriz! Cheriz wake up!"

Bright blue eyes shot open, "Tannis what's wrong?"

"Did anything happen during the battle that could have put the baby at risk?"

She stared off for a moment, "Not that I can remember...." but there was something, and her shoulder was the result of it.

_"LUCIAN!_"

_The lycan turned around, eyes burning with anger, "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER!_"

_"I DID WHAT WAS NECESSARY TO PROTECT THE COVEN! _YOU_ KILLED HER THE DAY YOU SAID YOU LOVED HER!"_

_He swung his arm at her, landing a sharp blow to her stomach, smashing her against the stone wall._

"Lucian," she finally stated.

Tannis looked at her, "What did he do?"

Cheriz looked at him, "He slammed me against the wall, he hit my stomach."

He sighed, "I'm gonna kill him."

"How are you gonna find him, Tannis?! He'll kill you first if you ever do!" she took his arm, forcing him to look at her, "I won't let you!"

"Then what do you expect me to do, hm? You just want me to sit by here and do nothing?! He _killed_ our child, Cheriz!"

She sighed, hugging him close, "We just move on. We have an eternity to start a family. Please don't do this to yourself...don't do this to me."

Tannis pressed his cheek against her soft hair, wrapping his arms around her tightly; he loved her more than life itself, what would he do if he lost her? He hoped, he prayed, that he would never find out.


End file.
